Twin Day!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: Ash and Misty celebrate Twin Day, but what happens when everyone thinks they are a couple. Pokeshipping! It is a little short too!


Me: I decided to do a one-shot!

Ash: For who?

Me: You and Misty!

Misty: (Blushes) UM….okay?

Ash: AWESOME!

Me: I know right.

Misty:……PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Ash: On with the story!!

Me: Whoa….he is excited!

_____________________________________________________________

Twin Day!

Misty sighed heavily. She was 15 years old and playing silly little games with another 15 year old. They were best friends, and made some holidays for their own amusement. Today was Twin Day, so they had to dress alike. Her best friend was Ash Ketchum. Ash smiled at her goofily.

"We look awesome!" He threw his hands in the air happily. They were wearing black shirts with Pikachus on them, they wore matching hats (A/N: The hat Ash wore when the show first started.), jeans, and black and yellow sneakers. Misty pouted and crossed her arms.

"Aren't we getting old for these silly little games?" Ash looked at her and put on a fake sad face.

"You don't have to if you-sniff- don't want to," he said quietly, and faking the whole thing. Misty smiled at him.

"Thanks for understanding." She turned around. Ash looked at her in alarm and grabbed her arm.

"Mist, come on." Ash turned her around. "Just like when we were younger." He smiled at the memory.

"_WERE!_" Misty yanked her arm away from him. Ash looked at her.

"Please Mist," Ash clasped his hands in front of him and fell to his knees. "What have I ever done to you?" Ash asked innocently. Misty raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wreck my bike, yell at me, get me lost, almost caused me to die-" Ash cut her off by kissing her hand. Misty blushed and shut her mouth.

"You won't regret it!" He begged and looked at her pleadingly. Misty sighed again. He was lucky she loved him. But she didn't want him to know that.

"Fine." She mumbled and crossed her arms. Ash jumped up, still holding her hand.

"Yes!" He kissed her cheek in a friendly way and pulled her out the door. Misty was blushing a lot. She nervously twirled her hair. Ash told her to let it down. She pulled the cap down more on her head. People in the Pokemon Center looked at them in amusement and sweetly. Nurse Joy smiled and walked over to them.

"I didn't know you guys were a couple!" She said. Misty blushed and yelled.

"We are not a couple!" Misty didn't see Ash wince slightly and look disappointed. Nurse Joy looked at them confused.

"But you're holding his hand and are dressed alike." She said unsurely. Misty's eyes widened and she yanked her hand away. Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"That was a mistake." Misty said referring to the hand holding. Ash then smiled at Nurse Joy.

"The reason why we are wearing matching clothes is because today is Twin Day for us!" He said childishly and wrapped an arm around Misty, Misty blushed even more. Nurse Joy smiled and had a knowing look on her face.

"Well then you guys must be very good friends." Misty smiled and Ash pulled Misty closer.

"That I will agree with." Misty said causing Ash to smile at her. They both then began to walk away.

"Happy Twin Day!" They shouted at Nurse Joy and left. She giggled at them.

"They are gonna be together before they know it." She shook her head while smiling. Ash still had his arm around Misty, and Misty forgot about it. They were looking around for a place to eat a quick lunch or snack. Ash noticed a ice cream stand.

"How about we get ice cream?" Ash asked already knowing the answer. Misty's eyes sparkled and she looked at Ash.

"Please?" She asked like a child. Ash chuckled and nodded. They began to walk over.

"One chocolate.." Ash started and Misty finished for him.

"and one vanilla," Misty smiled at him. Ash smiled at the man too.

"Please!" They both said. The man smiled.

"Anything for a cute young couple." Misty looked at the man annoyed.

"We aren't a couple." She said while Ash winced again. The man gave them their ice cream and raised an eyebrow.

"But his arm is around your shoulder and you're wearing the same clothes as him." Ash took his arm off Misty's shoulders slowly. Misty turned to Ash and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well….. Thanks for the ice cream." She said and walked away with a confused Ash following.

"Are you mad?" Ash asked sitting down on a bench and looking down. Misty looked at him and kissed his cheek in a friendly way.

"No." She said quietly and taking a seat next to him. Ash turned to her and looked at her unsurely.

"Guess this whole Twin Day thing way a bad idea? Huh?" Misty turned to Ash and smiled.

"No." Ash was confused again.

"But almost everyone thought we were a couple." Misty looked at him, and smiled wickedly. She leaned closer causing him to blush and lean towards her as well.

"Are you complaining?" She whispered. She saw Ash wince when she said they weren't a couple while getting ice cream. Ash leaned closer to her lips and tilted down slightly.

"No." He whispered.

"Do you like me?" Misty's breathe lingered on his lips. Ash leaned closer still.

"No. I love you." He gave into temptation. He kissed her, and tasted the vanilla ice cream on her lips. Ash moaned quietly while Misty smirked against his lips. Misty then let out a quiet moan as well, when she tasted chocolate from his lips. Ash sighed happily and pulled back to breathe. He rested his forehead on hers. Ash nuzzled her nose with his. "I love you." he repeated. Misty smiled at him and gave him a quick peck.

"I love you too." She kissed his nose. Ash smiled and kissed her cheek. They threw out the rest of their ice cream and stood up.

"Should we tell Brock?" Ash asked referring to them being a couple. Misty nodded. Ash knelt down slightly, while Misty hopped onto his back. Together they went back to the Pokemon Center. It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: AWWWW!

Ash: It was cool.

Misty: It was so cute!

Me: Thanks.

Ash: Tomorrow in Kiss the Cook, please! It will be a Pokeshipping Chapter!

Misty: (Blushes) Mew, help me.

Me: Aw! We know you love him Misty.

Misty: (nodding) Yeah.

Ash: Thanks. (kisses her cheek.)

Me:…….REVIEW!


End file.
